Sin tan sólo pudiera, quizás
by Daleska Bell
Summary: [Regalo a Lovergreen del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor] "Si ella tan sólo pudiera hacer frente a las reglas estipuladas de la sociedad, quizás y sólo quizás pudiera ser feliz con él. Pero ella no era tan valiente" [COMPLETO][AU]
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 _Este fic es unRegalo a **Lovergreen** del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor. ¡Con mucho cariño y amor escrito sólo para ti! Espero que te guste como a mi me gusto escribirlo o incluso mas, espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas, y si no, al menos que te guste lo que escribe con mucha dedicación y cariño para ti, dulzura. _

* * *

_Rating M por el contenido de lemon explicito. Leer bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

* * *

I

* * *

Londres-Inglaterra 1851

La casa Lady Rimbouwrs, marquesa de Rimbouwrs, se encontraba no muy lejos de la mía, y aun así mi madre sigue insistiendo le a mi padre que se preparara más temprano de lo acostumbrado para no llegar tarde al baile de esta noche, le lance una mirada desdeñosa a mi hermano Kohaku, que me miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Ignorando deliberadamente a mi madre, que esta mañana se veía más cansada y apagada, algo que últimamente se estaba volviendo algo habitual, sobre su parloteo sobre los nuevos vestidos que había mandado a hacer con la modista recientemente, y decidí concentrarme en mi taza de té y él lo tarde que se estaba siendo.

Mire el reloj que esta postrado al otro lado de la pared y empecé a impacientar me. Se suponía que mi querida mejor amiga debería ya estar aquí. Mire a mi padre y mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente en mi pecho, cuando vi en la manera en la que miraba y escuchaba con atención a mi madre. Era una mirada llena de amor, paciencia, y cariño. Algo que yo nunca tendría. Al menos, con la persona que yo quería.

Para nadie era un secreto del amor que se tenían mis padres. A pesar de que su matrimonio fue arreglado por mis abuelos, ellos nunca se mostraron en desacuerdo. Mi madre me había contado un millón de veces como se había enamorado de mi padre y viceversa.

Donde mi madre era una tormenta, mi padre era la calma. Donde mi madre era revoltosa, mi padre era sereno. Donde mi madre era todo parloteo sin parar, mi padre era silencioso y atento. Eran el uno para el otro, dos personas diferentes, que se amaban profundamente. Y dolía, dolía mucho no poder tener algo así para mí.

Algunos eran muy afortunados, pensé con amargura.

La puerta de la sala de té se abrió y nuestro mayordomo Louis, presento a mi mejor amiga.

Los suaves pasos de mi amiga resonaron en el lugar antes de aparecer por la puerta y detenerse para brindarle una dulce sonrisa a Louis, que solo serviría para que este estuviera mas deslumbrado por ella. Como cualquiera.

Ahí estaba ella, toda una belleza, elegante y serena. Mi mejor amiga, y la única que conocía mis secretos. Nuestra amistad algo rara en esta sociedad llena de mentiras, engaños e intereses. Además, que yo siendo mayor que ella, bueno... era algo inusual.

El vestido color azul rey, hacia que la piel lechosa de la duquesa de Taisho para muchos, Kagome para mí, resaltara aun mas. Su pelo azabache estaba perfectamente acomodado en un peinado que le daba un toque de inocencia y picardía, sus ojos chocolates estaba tan expresivos como siempre. Y brillaban con una alegría que solo las mujeres enamoradas poseían. ¿Como puedo yo saberlo? Simple, alguna vez yo también tuve esa mirada.

A mi lado mi hermano soltó un suspiro de admiración, mientras que mi madre se levantaba a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Kagome querida, que gusto que nos visites-La siempre voz calmada de mi padre, estaba teñido con dulzura.

-Milord, ¿como no podría pasar a ver a mis personas favoritas?-La voz delicada de mi amiga no tardo en hacerse presente. Soltando una risa cautivadora siguió.-Pero no se lo digan a mi marido.-Finalizo guiñándole el ojo a mi padre, que le sonrió como respuesta.

Después de charlar un poco con mis padres y darle un beso a mi hermano quien le brindo una sonrisa picara a cambio a mi amiga, salimos a dar una vuelta por el jardín a sola.

Caminos en silencio y nos dirigimos a unas de las bancas que estaban cerca de las rosas favoritas de mamá.

Nos quedamos en silencio un poco más, hasta que ella habló.

-¿Estás segura de querer ir esta noche?-No pase por alto el tinte preocupado de su voz.-Sabes que Inuyasha y yo podemos inventarle una excusa a tus padres para que te quedes esta noche en nuestra casa, y así no tengas que ir al baile.-Soltó un bufido, que tapó elegantemente con su mano enguantada.-No es como si a Inuyasha le importara perderse un baile.

Una sonrisa brillante se instalo en los labios de mi amiga, mientras hablaba de Inuyasha.

Si... Inuyasha el marido de mi amiga, y el duque de Taisho.

Yo admiraba la tenacidad de Kagome, la voluntad de hierro y el fuerte carácter que tuvo para enfrentarse a sus padres. Yo nunca podría negarles nada a mis padres, aun si fuera a costa de mi felicidad.

Inuyasha Taisho había sido un libertino durante sus treinta años de su vida. Cuando conoció a Kagome en el primer baile para presentarla en sociedad, todo había cambiado para él. Una sola mirada a mi amiga e Inuyasha espanto a todos los pretendientes de Kagome. Mi amiga se hizo la dura, e hizo que Inuyasha la cortejara por cuatros largos meses, hasta que al fin le dio el sí. Los padres de Kagome habían estado en desacuerdo, a pesar de que Inuyasha por línea paterna tenia lazos con la realeza, y poseía un titulo de renombre y muchas riquezas, tenía un defecto gravísimo antes los ojos de los padres de mi amiga. Había sido un libertino.

Pero mi amiga se había revelado y les había dicho que si no le daban el consentimiento para casarse con el hombre que amaba, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto e iba ponerse en una situación comprometedora con él, para que así pudieran casarse.

Y lo logro, se casaron hace cuatro meses en la villa de Taisho, y no se podían negar el amor que se tenían. Eran muy solicitados y los invitaban a todas las fiestas. Muchas damas querían tener a Kagome de amiga, pero mi querida amiga era muy reservada con las demás. ¿Como las llamaba Kagome? Ah sí, un nido de víboras venenosas deseosas de poder, e Inuyasha que, solo vivía para complacer a mi amiga, le daba igual con quien ella hablara o mantuviera relación, claro, solo si eran mujeres.

Un profundo dolor me estrujó e pecho.

Dios, si yo tan sólo pudiera ser igual de valiente que Kagome... Quizás, él y yo pudiéramos tener una oportunidad.

La voz de mi amiga me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Sango?

Parpadee y la mire con lo que trate fuera una sonrisa serena, pero al parecer falle, porque mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kagome me rodeo con sus brazos mientras hablaba.

-No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, y no tienes que ir a ese baile.

Yo negué con la cabeza y mire a mi amiga con seriedad, aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por mi rostro, mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho, que estaba a punto de trancarme la respiración.

-Tengo que ir, no puedo esconderme para siempre. He faltado a los dos últimos bailes para no verlo.

Ella me miro con algo parecido a la compasión, algo que yo no necesitaba porque estaba a punto de echar todo por la borda y ponerme a gritar y a chillar.

-Tal vez... tal vez Miroku no vaya al baile.-Pero el comentario de Kagome era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Eso era una mentira tan grande como mi pena y ella lo sabía. No era tonta. Ante la mención de su nombre, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente con brutalidad haciendo que casi el dolor en mi pecho se hiciera más intenso.

Recuerdos, promesas, momentos, vinieron a mi mente en un parpadeo.

La primera vez que vi a Miroku fue aquí, en mi propio hogar. Recuerdo que yo tenía tan solo diez años, mientras que mi hermano y él tenían seis. Habían estado jugando ambos en el jardín cerca de los rosales de mama. Era una ironía que estuviera recordando ese momento, mientras estoy sentada en el mismo lugar.

Mi hermano había ido un momento a buscar a nuestra nana, para que lo ayudara en algo. Yo me había acercado a los rosales e intente agarrar una rosa blanca, sin querer me clave una espina en mi dedo gordo, había soltado un pequeño chillido infantil, mas por el impacto, que por el dolor. El se había acercado murmurando sobre niñas tontas, yo me había enfufurruñado e iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando él, con toda la inocencia y pureza que puede poseer un niño, agarró mi dedo y me dio un pequeño beso mientras me decía Ya esta, ya no te dolerá y en ese momento me robo el corazón.

Desde entonces los tres fuimos inseparables, mi hermano, Miroku, y yo. Hasta que después llego Kagome, siendo menor que nosotros tres, teniendo solo cuatro años. Miroku siempre venia a casa a jugar con nosotros y la admiración que yo sentía por él, con el paso de los años fue convirtiéndose en algo más. A mí nunca me había importado que él fuera menor que yo, yo tenía la ligera esperanza que el pidiera mi mano a mi padre. Deseos infantiles quizás, pero deseos sinceros al fin al cabo.

Cuando cumplí los dieciocho mi mama había decidió que hiciera mi debut en sociedad.

Esa noche había sido un éxito según mi madre, había tenido la libreta de baile llena. Y a pesar de que muchas se hubieran alegrado de haber despertado la admiración y la atención de tantos caballeros, yo había estado desesperada porque Miroku aun no me había pedido un baile.

Fue después de dos largas horas de tantas atenciones, que con la ayuda de mi hermano y Kagome, pude escabullirme un rato a tomar aire al jardín de la mansión.

Y Miroku había estado ahí esperándome.

Recuerdo haberlo mirado con todo el amor que tenia para él. Y él me había mirado igual, a pesar de que tenía 14 años, me había mirado con decisión. Era alto, como muy pocos a su edad lo eran. Su pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, era tan suave. Sus preciosos ojos azules habían brillado con adoración. Y yo me sentí adorada.

Me había tendido la mano, justamente cuando los músicos tocaron un vals. Gracias a dios que era muy buena bailando el vals.

Estuvimos bailando un rato, y luego sin decirnos nada, ambos nos inclinamos hacia el rostro del otro. Ya me habían besado antes, pero nadie me había acelerado el corazón como él.

Al principio, el beso empezó torpe e inseguro, como tanteando el terreno. Y después, había sido tan dulce, que solo pude pedir un segundo beso. Y un tercero, y otro y otro. Para mi tristeza tuve que regresar al baile, porque mi madre ya se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia. La sonrisa que tenia pegada al rostro muchos habían pensado que era por mi debut, el cual, no podía importarme menos. Sólo Miroku y yo sabíamos que era por nosotros.

Siempre hubo algo en Miroku que hacía a mi corazón correr en mi pecho, hacia que mi alma se estremeciera.

Desde esa noche, pensé que al fin estaríamos juntos como se debe. Pero no fue así.

Siendo de un padre ingles y una madre escocesa, muy raro en estas épocas, teniendo en cuenta las luchas de ingleses y escoceses en las cruzadas, Miroku se fue una larguísima temporada a Escocia.

Una noche antes de irse, me cito en la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cerca de la mansión de mi familia. Ansiosa había esperado que todos se durmieran, tome a mi yegua favorita y fui a nuestra cita.

Nos encontramos y fue cuando él me dijo que se iría, y yo hice lo único que cualquier mujer aria en mi lugar, al menos, eso es lo que me digo a mi misma. Le pegue. No pude evitarlo, recordar su rostro conmocionado por la sorpresa de mi reacción hace que suelte una risa. Después llore mientras le decía que no quería que se fuera, sus rasgos se habían dulcificado y me había dicho que volvería pronto. Que no sería mucho tiempo.

Yo le creí y le di un tierno beso, que fue correspondido con entusiasmo. Cuando me acompaño de regreso, justo antes de que cruzara la puerta del servicio, el me había tomado de la mano y me había hecho una promesa.

-Volveré siendo un hombre digno de ti. Y nos casaremos, tendremos una linda niña, tan guapa como su madre.-Esas habían sido sus palabras, y yo a cambio le hice una promesa.

-Entonces yo te voy a esperar, porque tú ya eres digno de mí. Siempre lo has sido, y no podría haber otro.

Nos despedimos y Miroku se había ido al amanecer.

Los primeros meses habían sido difíciles, nadie comprendía mi falta de energía o mi tristeza. Solo Kagome sabía la verdad. Ni siquiera mi hermano. Mi ánimo mejoraba solo cuando recibía sus cartas.

Pasó el primer año, y aun nos enviábamos cartas. Paso el segundo año y las cartas llegaban de vez en cuando, cuando ya había pasado dos años y medios, ya no recibía ninguna carta. Le envíe creo que, fueron 10 cartas más y no recibí respuesta. Así paso otro año, y yo me resigne.

Entonces fue cuando conocí a mi prometido. Ryuga conde de Brinbouwr, guapo, agradable, rico, y era un buen amigo de la corona. No lo quiero, al menos no en la forma en la quise y quiero a Miroku, pero nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo entre él y mis padres, mi madre había estado emocionada, y para mi había sido un alivio verla feliz. Mi madre aunque trate de ocultarlo, está enferma. Se ha negado a que la vea un medico, cuando fue noticia mi compromiso, mi madre había brillado, y para mi había sido un alivio verla como siempre había sido. Una luz en nuestras vidas.

Él se fue a las cruzadas hace tres y aun no ha regresado. Deje de recibir sus cartas hace más de 6 meses. Aunque siento preocupación por que no he sabido nada de él, me alegra que en estos momentos no éste para confundirme más.

Miroku regresó después de tanto tiempo. Miroku es primo de Inuyasha por línea materna.

Kagome me lo contó hace una semana atrás. Y tengo miedo de volver a verlo. Miedo de saber si se ha olvidado de mi, o miedo de que no lo haya hecho.

En un principio mi sueño infantil de casarme con Miroku había sido maravilloso. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que eso sería imposible.

Soy mayor que él, tengo veinticuatro años, pase la edad casadera hace un rato ya. Él tenía veinte, y lo esperado es que consiguiera una mujer joven y que estuviera disponible.

La voz de Kagome siempre tan dulce, y con un rico tono suave que había vuelto loco a muchos hombres, estaba lleno de confusión.

-¿Seria... seria en verdad tan malo, volver a verlo?

La mire y respondí lo más sincera que pude.

-Sí.

Me miro con seriedad.

-¿Porque?

Había una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me decía, miente, miente, no se dará cuenta, miente. Iba a hacerlo, iba a mentirle. Pero por alguna estúpida razón la verdad que me apretaba el corazón salió de mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

-Por qué no lo soportaría Kagome. Tener que verlo, y saber que no le cumplí. Saber que me casare con otro, porque no voy a humillar a mis padres al negarme y aunque sé que ellos quieren mi felicidad, nuestra relación no sería buen vista y tú lo sabes. Porque ya todo el mundo sabe de mi futura boda. Porque no soportaría ver que me ha olvidado, si lo ha hecho.

Mis palabras salían entrecortadas, por los sollozos que intentaban contener. Yo misma me sorprendí por el tinte de amargura que teñía a mi voz. El corazón se me apretó y una vez que empecé a hablar, no pude parar.

-Por que si lo veo, me temo que haré algo que me cambiaría la vida, porque si lo veo, temo darme cuenta de que la niña que aun está en mi, tiene esperanzas de un futuro con él.

Lágrimas silenciosas bañaban el rostro de mi amiga, como si el que yo me negara a soltar las mías, ella tenía que hacerlo por mí.

-Por que la verdad, es que... soy débil. Nunca tendré la valentía para rebelarme, nunca tendré la valentía para ir en contra de los deseos de mis padres. Por que... voy a decepcionarlo Kagome.-La mire, y ahora sí deje que las lágrimas se deslizaran por mis mejillas, intente limpiarme el rostro, pero fue en vano.-Porque, él va a odiarme, y tener conciencia de eso... me rompe el corazón. Porque, en el fondo de mi alma, se qué soy una cobarde.

Los sollozos me ardían en la garganta, sentí como si un puño invisible, me apretara el corazón. Me sentía en carne viva.

Entonces lloré. Lloré largo y tendido en el regazo de mi mejor amiga, mientras ella lloraba conmigo, acariciándome el cabello, acompañándome en mi pena.

Lloré porque yo ya había aceptado mi destino, y Miroku no iba a perdonarme por ello. Jamás.

* * *

 **NT:** Es primera vez que hago un cap en primera persona, así que espero haber plasmado un poco sobre los sentimientos de Sango. Consideré que era necesario conocer a profundidad los sentimientos de Sango y todo sobre su relación con Miroku para que la historia tuviera sentido. Me gusto mucho en lo particular :).

A los que leen gracias, y espero sus comentarios sobre que tal les pareció el fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Regalo a **Lovergreen** del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor._

* * *

II

* * *

Se bajo del carruaje le dio su sombrero y su abrigo al lacayo que le abrió las puertas de la mansión. Cuando otro lacayo se preparo para anunciarlo, el hizo una mueca y le ordeno que no lo hiciera.

Miroku duque de Brisbourne, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el protocolo de la sociedad. Lanzó un bufido mientras se dirigía hacia el salón de baile. Noto las miradas femeninas, a las madres casamenteras diciéndoles a sus hijas cómo comportarse para llamar su atención. Malditas viejas de la estúpida sociedad pensó. A esa gente solo le importaba, el estatus y el título que él podía ofrecer.

Sintiéndose asqueado con todo el mundo, se fue hacia un rincón, esperando que su primo llegara con su preciosa esposa. Miro a una que otra joven bonita, y les lanzó sonrisas coquetas. Todo inofensivo. El había regresado por algo, y nadie iba a distraerlo de su objetivo.

La voz de un lacayo resonó por toda la habitación.

-El duque y la duquesa de Taisho, acompañados por Lady Sango, hija mayor del conde de Beorbone.

Muchos se giraron cuando el lacayo había terminado. Pero él se había girado en primera instancia.

Su primo Inuyasha por línea materna, era el duque de Taisho y se veía imponente. Tenía su cabello plateado, algo que solo poseían los Taisho, amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando su rostro guapo, según las mujeres, a la vista, no vio por ningún lado a su otro primo, el hermano menor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, que estaba en la segunda línea para su plantar a Inuyasha si algo le pasaba a este, o si Inuyasha no podía tener hijos. Al lado de su primo se encontraba su bellísima esposa, Kagome.

Ataviada con una magnifico vestido de color escarlata, se veía preciosa, su elegante peinando solo la hacía ver más apetecible de lo que era, y de seguro muchos hombres estaban de acuerdo con él, por la forma en la que muchos la miraron.

El y Kagome se conocía desde antes, compartieron muchos momentos en su infancia, eran buenos amigos. Enterarse que era esposa de su primo-hermano solo sirvió para que el la quisiera mas.

Pero eso no fue lo que le robo el aliento.

Sino, la magnífica criatura que se encontraba al lado de Kagome, conversando animadamente.

Vestida con un elegante vestido de color dorado, hacia que su piel brillara. El corsé le marcaba su cintura pequeña, sus caderas un poco anchas pero deliciosas, perfectas para las manos de un hombre, y levantaba sus senos preciosos, unos senos que Miroku se moría por chupar, morder, y lamer.

Su cabello largo de un color castaño fabuloso, estaba arreglado en un complicado peinado, que la hacía ver más hermosa. Sus ojos de color almendra brillaban mientras seguía conversado con Kagome haciendo que sean un dúo de dos hermosas mujeres, dignas de admirar.

Sango. Su querida y amada Sango. Al fin volvía a verla, y la espera valió la pena.

Seguía poseyendo la misma belleza de antaño, pero más madura. Su corazón se acelero, su alma tembló, y su pene se puso duro, cuando pensó que después de tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro, por fin iba a ser suya.

Tantos años lejos de ella, casi le había hecho perder la razón. A Sango nunca le había importado ser mayor que él, y aunque a él al principio sintió un poco de pánico porque ella fuera preferido hombres más maduros que él, eso nunca paso. Su Sango, siempre fue leal a él. Siempre enviándole cartas, añorándole, como él la añoraba.

Había sido difícil para él, no seguir respondiendo más sus cartas, pero era algo que había tenido que hacer.

Pero él no se equívoco, y Sango al fin seria suya. El regreso por ella, y solo por ella. No se conformaría con menos.

Lo primero que había hecho al regresar había sido preguntar por ella a Kagome. Ella le había respondido con un poco de vacilación.

-Ella no está casada, pero Miroku...-Kagome había intentado decirle algo mas, pero él no la había dejado. Ya estaba satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida, no necesitaba que Kagome hiciera el papel de amiga preocupada.

El ya era un hombre, como niño la había admirado y adorado. Pero cuando creció y maduro, se encontró pensando en cómo quitarle la ropa, en como serian sus pezones, o que sabor tendría su sexo. Como niño, la adoro de manera infantil e inocente. Pero ahora, como hombre, la deseaba, y la amaba de una manera completamente diferente.

Dándose cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, miro a través de salón y se fijo en su primo y su esposa, que bailaban como dos enamorados.

Sonriendo Miroku pensó que muy pronto él y Sango estarían igual.

Buscándole con la mirada la encontró coqueteando con un hombre que él no conocía.

La sangre le hirvió, y los celos se apoderaron de él con una fuerza brutal, rasgándole desde el interior. Apretó los puños firmemente, y sin pensarlo se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la pareja. El no permitirá que ningún otro hombre tocara lo que era suyo. Primero, lo mataría. Sea quien sea, y Dios sería su testigo.

* * *

Lady Sango hija del conde de Beoborne, miraba sin mirar realmente a la gente bailando al son del vals. A su lado, su mejor amiga Lady Kagome de Taisho, sonreía a un admirador muy inteligente que había esperado que Inuyasha se despegara un poco de su mujer, para poder atreverse a hablarle a su amiga. Sango sonrió divertido, mientras observaba como el joven muchacho intentaba parecer más hombre delante de Kagome. Segundos después Inuyasha, conde de Taisho, esposo protector y celoso de Kagome, se acercaba para poder espantar al pobre muchacho con su mirada fiera.

Desviando la mirada por décima vez, en lo que iba de noche, hacia la entrada al salón de baile, soltó un suspiro que tenía un sabor entre el alivio y la decepción. Reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan tonta, se dijo que no importaba si él no había llegado, es más, era un alivio para ella.

Girándose para decirle a su amiga que la acompañara a buscar un poco de ponche, vio que ya no estaba ahí. Mirando a la pista de baile los vio a ambos bailando con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin tan sólo ella pudiera...

Sintió la presencia antes de que una voz profunda le hablara.

-Están muy enamorados.

No hacía falta que Sango se volteara a mirar quien le hablo, este se había puesto a su lado.

-Así es milord.

-Algunos son muy afortunados, ¿no le parece, mi lady?

Sango se giro y miro a Kouga, el duque de Woolf, parado a unos centímetros de ella. Tan alto y guapo como siempre ha sido, con unos ojos azules tan profundos que habían vuelto locas a todas las mujeres, incluyéndola, la miro con una ligera sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, con la mirada fija en su amiga.

Kouga había cortejado a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha. Kouga realmente quiso a su amiga, y el que ella se haya casado con Inuyasha fue un golpe profundo para él. Kouga no era un hombre rencoroso y sabía alejarse cuando no era querido, Kagome le había dicho que lo quería, pero como se podía querer a un amigo. Le había dolido, pero no siguió insistiendo. Y por esa razón, Sango lo admiraba.

Ella sonrió tristemente y asintió. Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro melancólico.

-En eso tiene razón milord, algunos, son muy afortunados.

Kouga la miro, y sonrió un poco más.

-¿Le gustaría bailar, mi lady?-El tono de su voz había cambiado, se había vuelto baja y seductora. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, le guiño un ojo. Sango sonrió, y pestañeo las pestañas con coquetería.

Todo era un juego entre ellos, Kouga simplemente quería distraerla porque la había visto triste, y al parecer, estaba funcionando.

-Ah no lo sé milord, tengo mi carnet de baile lleno.

Kouga sonrió más profundamente, y sus ojos brillaron con diversión y picardía. Le tendió la mano como todo un caballero, cuando en el fondo, no era más que un pícaro.

-Oh, eso ciertamente es decepcionante, pero estoy seguro que puede hacer una excepción conmigo mi lady.

Sango se río, contenta con el coqueteo inofensivo, puso su mano enguantada en la mano que se extendía frente a ella y batió las pestañas.

-Créame milord, que es un placer para mí.

Kouga se río, con una sonrisa puramente masculina y tomo su mano con delicadeza. Iban a arrastrarla a la pista de baile, cuando una voz los detuvo. Una voz, muy conocida.

-Espero, que la señorita también pueda hacer una excepción por mi.-Ella conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz, le había perseguido en sueños y en sus recuerdos. Ya no era infantil, era más madura, más varonil, y más dura. En contra de sus deseos, sus pezones se pusieron duros y su sexo palpito. Al parecer, después de haber protagonizado todos sus sueños eróticos, el tenerlo cerca, hacia que su libido se despertara.

Todo se detuvo. Sango sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Su corazón se disparo y su pulso latía fuertemente en la vena de su cuello. Quiso girarse y decirle, que él no tenía el derecho. El la abandonó, se fue, no le escribió más cartas, nunca volvió por ella. Pero ella tampoco espero por él, y decirle todo eso, solo conseguiría que ella se sintiera mal por ser tan hipócrita.

Apenas fue consciente de la manera fría y cortante en la que Kouga le hablo a Miroku, diciéndole que solo ella podía tomar esa decisión.

Girándose miro al hombre que atormentaba sus pensamientos, y el aliento se atacó en su garganta. Si con solo el sonido de su voz, el había conseguido ponerla un poco excitada, y poner duros sus pezones. Ahora mismo Sango estaba mojada por él.

Midiendo casi un metro ochenta, Miroku la repasaba por dos cabezas, aunque no era sorprendente el siempre fue alto. Pero ya no era aquel niño flaco y desgarbado, ahora era musculoso, con unos brazos poderosos, y con una espalda ancha para llevarla a ella a cuestas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con ese último pensamiento, Sango subió su mirada y se quedó hechizada. Siempre había amado sus ojos, pero hoy más que nunca, los amo aun más.

Sus ojos azul zafiros la miraron con un brillo posesivo y con un profundo anhelo que casi la hizo jadear. Su barbilla un poco angulosa, su nariz recta y aristocrática tenía una ligera curva como si se hubiera roto la nariz al menos dos veces, unas cejas bien delineadas, una sonrisa de depredador, y su cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo que estaba recogida en una pequeña coleta, embarcaban un rostro perfecto de un hombre guapo.

El rostro guapo de un hombre, y no de cualquier hombre, si no, del hombre que amaba.

A su lado, aun cogiéndole la mano, Kouga carraspeo llamando su atención. Sango aturdida lo miro, y vio como Kouga la miraba con una mirada de: "Ya te he pillado guapa" y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro. Ella carraspeo, y hablo.

-Milord le presento al duque de Brisbourne.-Giro sus ojos hacia Miroku.-Duque de Brisbourne, le presentó al duque de Woolf.

Kouga asintió y solo el ligero apretó que le dio a su mano, antes de soltarla, le dijo a Sango que sabía quién era el.

Por supuesto que lo sabia pensó ella sarcásticamente, ella misma le había contado su historia hace unas pocas semanas, el muy idiota de seguro no iba a dejarlo estar e iba a ser algo. Kouga tenía un ligero problema, haciendo de casamentero para todo el mundo.

Kouga le tendió la mano y Miroku se la estrecho con un apretón firme.

Murmurando un "debo irme me esperan en otro lugar, discúlpenme" y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Kouga se marcho dejándola sola con su tormento.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo entre ellos. Sango no sabía qué hacer o que decirle, pensar en un reencuentro entre ellos era una cosa, pero que realmente pasara era una cosa completamente distinta.

Por su lado Miroku, miro divertido a Sango. La pobre no encontraba que decir o que hacer para romper el silencio incomodo que se instaló sin querer entre ellos. Pero el tenia una solución a ese problema. Sin importar si ella llegaba a hacer una escena, le tomo de la mano y la condujo a la pista de baile, ignorado deliberadamente a las personas que los miraban, el atrajo a una Sango sorprendida a su pecho, mientras le toma una mano enguantada, y ponía una de sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

Ella se quedó rígida en sus brazos y Miroku apretó los dientes con frustración, se acerco a su oreja y en voz baja le susurro.

-Baila.

Y Sango bailo.

Bailaron un vals, pegados el uno del otro, y mirándose a los ojos de vez en cuando. Para Sango, todo eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. Su cuerpo era muy consciente del cuerpo de Miroku. Y lo que es peor, ¡Ella se moría por darle un beso!

Sentía como alguien la miraba, y no era precisamente Miroku. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a su amiga Kagome, mirándole preocupada, ella sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Cuando el vals término, Miroku no la soltó. Sango sabia que eso significaba que quería que volvieran a bailar, pero ella no podía, si bailaban más de una canción la sociedad pensaría que entre ambos existía algo. Además, ¡ella estaba comprometida!

Tiro con un poco de fuerza de su brazo e hizo una reverencia, a regañadientes Miroku la imitó.

El se dio media vuelta y se dirigió furioso hacia la salida. Una sensación de decepción le oprimió el pecho a Sango, pero ella se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Kagome que estaba junto con su marido. Por alguna extraña razón Sango miro por encima de su hombro, y vio a Miroku viéndola con unos ojos furiosos. Se tenso cuando vio que el sacudía su cabeza y se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacía ella.

Ella apresuro el paso, y se acerco a Kagome. Para luego decidir perderse entre la gente, choco con algunas personas, y saludo a otras. Se paró a saludar a Lady Kikyö que se encontraba embarazada de su marido Onigumo, vizconde de Gourbone, echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio que Miroku no estaba por ningún lado. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, se despidió de la vizcondesa y el vizconde, y se dirigió al jardín a tomar aire fresco.

Recorrió el jardín y se sentó en un banco cerca de unas orquídeas. El jardín era precioso, amplio y lleno de distintas flores. El aire que se respiraba era tan relajante que Sango se olvido por un segundo de todo. Aunque la paz, no le duro mucho.

-¿Que tienes tú con los jardines?-La voz de Miroku fue un susurro detrás de ella, y Sango no se asusto. Inconsciente mente ella había esperado que el apareciera. Girándose ella miro a Miroku.

-No lo sé realmente. Pero siempre hay una paz que te rodea cuando te encuentros en uno.-Respondió ella.

Miroku se sentó a su lado, y se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, irónico cuando antes había sido incomodo.

-¿Me extrañaste?-La voz de él, fue una mezcla de curiosidad y anhelo.

Y ella no pudo mentirle.

-Si. Muchísimo.

El asintió, y noto como poco a poco una sensación de alivio lo inundaba.

-Y yo a ti, no te imaginas cuanto.

Ella dudaba que él la fuera extrañado tanto como decía, si fuera sido así, el hubiera respondido sus cartas. Tenía en la punta de la lengua una réplica, pero se abstuvo de soltarla. En cambio, se negó a mirarlo.

-Mírame Sango.-Le pidió el, ella no quería hacerlo, noto él, pero lo hizo, y el sintió como si alguien le fuera pegado un puñetazo en el pecho. Su Sango, tenía ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos, y la nariz un poco roja. El pecho se le apretó dolorosamente y algo en él se rompió.

Siguiendo un impulso, le agarro y la pego a su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

-Chist, nena, no... No volveré a irme, me quedare aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Para siempre, pensó él. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Ojala pudieras quedarte para siempre, pensó ella. Pero tampoco lo dijo.

Se quedaron así unos minutos que a ambos le pareció eterno. Sango fue la primera y deshacerse del abrazo.

Se miraron fijamente, y no pudieron evitarlo. Se besaron.

Al principio fue un beso de reconocimiento, familiarizándose de nuevo el uno con el otro. Ella jadeo un poco y el gimió.

Miroku le agarro por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y tomo mando del beso. Pasando de ser suave, a ser un beso de pura necesidad carnal.

Ella jadeo impresionada, y Miroku aprovecho para meterle la lengua en la boca. Su sabor era adictivo, y a él le encantaba, entre ambos se desato una batalla de dientes, lenguas y boca, luchando para consumirse el uno al otro.

Sango estaba mojada, sentía como su sexo palpitaba, algo nuevo para ella, pero no le importaba. La boca de Miroku estaba haciendo maravillas con ella, y no podía sentirse mejor. Los pechos se sentían más pesados y le dolían. Vagamente fue consciente de que alguien la buscaba. Que alguien la llamaba, pero no importaba.

Separándose un poco para respirar y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Entonces el hechizo en el que estaba envuelta, desapareció.

-¡Sango!-El grito de Kagome, hizo que Sango respingara y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió, mientras su prometido estaba en las cruzadas poniendo su vida en peligro, ella estaba besándose con otro hombre. ¡Y en ningún momento pensó en su prometido! Si bien, es cierto que ella no le amaba, el no merecía semejante falta de respeto.

Levantándose apresuradamente, se giro para irse. Pero Miroku la detuvo con una mano en su muñeca. Ella lo miro...

-Tengo que irme Miroku.-El no la soltaba, tubo que rogarle.-Por favor.

El la miro con mucha intensidad antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, nos veremos de nuevo. No te escondas de mí, preciosa Sango.

El no le dio tiempo de decirle nada, el se giro y se interno en la noche.

A su espalda fue consciente de los pasos de su amiga y de la voz de Inuyasha.

-Con cuidado dulzura, no vaya a ser que te caigas.

Kagome bufo.

-Ni que fuera tonta Inuyasha creo que puedo caminar perfectamente.

-Si pero...

El grito de su amiga interrumpió a Inuyasha.

-¡Oh aquí estas! ¿Lista para irnos?, estoy aburrida.

Ella asintió y dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha que la miraba con atención.

-¿Estabas sola?

Sango abrió un poco los ojos y no pudo responder. Pero no tenía que hacerlo, su fiel amiga salió a su rescate.

-¡Por supuesto que estaba sola! ¿Acaso estas ciego? -Tomo su abanico y le pego en el pecho a Inuyasha con el.-Estas muy tonto esta noche, vayámonos a casa antes de que nos pegues tu idiotez, milord.

Ella sonrío y no pudo evitar pensar en Miroku.

Y eso estaba muy mal.

* * *

:D ¿Y bien, que les parece?


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 _Regalo a **Lovergreen** del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor_

* * *

 _III_

* * *

Sango se quedo mirando fijamente a su madre. Notando el esfuerzo que le suponía sujetar con fuerza la taza de té. Aparentando que todo estaba en orden, que todo iba bien, cuando no era así.

Ella realmente no entendía las razones de su madre, ¿porque se negaba a ver a un medico? Era un enigma para ella, como para su padre y hermano. Lamentablemente Elizabeth Mei, era la debilidad de su padre, el vivía por y para ella, casi tanto como para sus caprichos.

Negando con la cabeza, Sango suspiro de nuevo. Cuatro noches antes ella había visto a Miroku, y desde entonces él había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, pero Sango lo evitaba.

Ella sabía que era algo bueno. Ella estaba comprometida, ella no debía estar decepcionada y anhelante por ver a otro hombre y que estaba bien que ella lo evitara, pero lamentablemente, no podía evitar sentirse molesta consigo misma por evitarlo.

-Lady Sango.-La llamo su mayordomo. Miro a Louis, y le dio un asentamiento con la cabeza para indicarle que continuara.-Tiene visitas en el salón principal.

Su corazón empezó a bombear a un ritmo increíble. ¿Miroku, vino a verla? Incapaz de contener la excitación que eso le provocaba, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, e ignoro las miradas curiosas de su familia, y prácticamente corrió por el vestíbulo hacia el salón principal.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta e inhaló un par de veces antes de poder abrirla.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba el salón principal. Estaba finamente decorado, en tonos dorados y pasteles. Las sillas era de un color bronce haciendo resaltar aun más el estilo que su madre había dispuesto para el salón. Y justo en una de las sillas, se encontraba su mejor amiga.

No era decepción se dijo a sí misma, cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón. Era alivio.

-Al fin, tengo poco tiempo.-Dijo Kagome. Entonces Sango detallo mejor a su amiga, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos. Un collar de perlas, junto con un par de zarcillos a juego. Llevaba el pelo negro azabache arreglado de una manera simple, pero en su amiga se veía fabuloso.

-¿Poco tiempo? ¿De qué hablas?-Su voz estaba teñida de confusión.

Kagome suspiro y miro a los ojos a su querida amiga. Sabía que esta situación estaba haciendo mella en ella. Pero Sango se negaba a ver la realidad, ¿porque se empeñaba tanto en alejar a Miroku de su corazón? Ella podía ocultárselo a los demás, pero no a ella. Kagome tenía que hacer algo, así que tomo una decisión. Ella ayudaría a su amiga para que encontrara el valor suficiente para formar una vida al lado del hombre que amaba.

Kagome ignoro la vocecita en su cabeza, que le advirtió que Inuyasha iba a ponerse furioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella sabía cuáles eran las debilidades de su marido y las usaría para que no estuviera enojado con ella. Después de todo, su querido Inuyasha era muy apasionado. Casi se le deslizo una sonrisa en el rostro, pero lo evito a tiempo. Ignoro la mirada de suspicacia que Sango le dirigió y miro el reloj de la pared. Tenía poco tiempo Miroku ya debía de estar en el lugar acordado. Era hora de que ella hiciera la otra parte del trato.

-Querida Sango, necesitó tu ayuda. Es de vida o muerte.

* * *

Iba a matar a Kagome. Realmente iba a matarla, pensó ella.

Bueno, la mataría si ella conseguía una forma de salir de la situación en la que Kagome la metió.

Todo había empezado con un favor y termino siendo secuestrada por tres hombres encapuchados, con mal olor, y con un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Llevaba más de una hora encerrada en el carruaje mal oliente en el que la habían metido, y los hombres aun no podía acordarse de la ubicación del lugar al cual la llevarían.

Se suponía que ella iba a ayudar a su amiga en su dilema y confusión, pero por el contrario término siendo secuestrada, amarrada como un animal, y con calambres en las piernas.

Lo bueno de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pensó para sí, era que también la habían vendado los ojos. Si los hombres que la secuestraron eran tan feos como olían, ella prefería no verlos.

Podían escuchar sus maldiciones y sus murmuraciones. Incluso llego a escuchar uno que otro manotazo. Lo sorprendente de la situación es que no habían amenazado su vida. En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, uno de ellos se había disculpado con ella antes de hacerle perder el conocimiento. No le dijeron si pedirían dinero a su familia, algo que ella suponía que harían, después de todo, la estaban secuestrando.

Pero no. Si no fuera porque el carruaje tenía un olor a putrefacción, estaba amarrada, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, cualquiera diría que ella estaba dando un paseo.

Bueno, no exactamente un paseo pero algo es algo...

El carruaje se detuvo abruptamente mientras que uno de los hombres murmuraba su satisfacción por haber encontrado el dichoso lugar.

Un pensamiento que no se le había ocurrido antes llego a su mente.

¿Porque la secuestraron?

* * *

Miroku, observo por la ventana de su despacho como el carruaje se detenía frente a la mansión. Espero pacientemente a que la figura se bajara, y sonrió lentamente. Su prima Kagome, había hecho lo que le prometió. Ahora, él se encargaría de los demás.

Se aparto cuidadosamente de la ventana y dejo que la cortina se deslizará.

Se sentó en su sillón favorito y espero a que ella entrara al despacho. Un minuto después y la figura de la esposa de su primo se hizo presente. Su precioso rostro estaba teñido en preocupación mientras ella se acercaba para besarle la mejilla.

Se quito los guates de seda, mientras usaba su abanico.

-Creo que nos pasamos.-Dijo ella.

-¿Hiciste lo que faltaba?-Pregunto él a cambio.

Ella suspiro cansadamente.

-Si lo hice. Inuyasha va a matarme. ¿Lo sabes?

El sonrió.

-No, no lo hará. Te ama, te lo perdonará.

Ella lo miro ceñuda, antes de levantarse y ponerse los guantes preparándose para irse.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte, no metas la pata con ella primo.-Lo amenazó. Aunque no hacía falta pensó él. El no planeaba meter la pata con Sango, si su objetivo se cumplía, sería otra cosa la que el introduciría en su dulce cuerpo. La expectación y la anticipación se derramaron por todo su cuerpo.

Sango se había negado en verlo, lo intento por la manera fácil, intentado ser un caballero e invitándola a bailes, paseos, con chaperones y todo. Pero ella se había negado, incluso ni siquiera respondió sus cartas, ni las notas que le envió a través de un lacayo.

El se lo había dicho, o por las buenas o por las malas, pero ellos arreglarían cualquier diferencia que tenían.

Su Sango se mostró renuente cuando el intento hacer todo según el protocolo de la sociedad, entonces el hizo lo que la sociedad nunca aprobaría.

Mando a secuestrar a Sango.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana, mientras observó como su prima desaparecía en el carruaje de lujo. Poco tiempo después otro carruaje, para nada comparado con el que se había marchado hace unos segundos, apareció frente a su casa de campo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su sillón favorito y escucho como después de que uno de los secuestradores le quitara la mordaza de la boca a su Sango, ella se puso a gritar a pleno pulmón.

Agradeció infinitamente el consejo de su prima cuando le dijo que sacara a todos los sirvientes del lugar, al menos por todo el fin de semana.

La puerta de su despacho, y uno de sus cómplices apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Milord, ya Lady Sango fue trasladada a los aposentos de la Duquesa.

Miroku dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a su sirviente más leal, y en quien confiaba más que nadie.

-Gracias Hachi, puedes retirarte.

-Muy bien Milord, vendré mañana para servirles el desayuno. Que disfrute su noche.-Dijo. Hizo una reverencia y se retiro silenciosamente de la habitación.

Hachi nunca lo cuestionaba, nunca se negaba a nada de lo que él le pedía.

Se permitió un momento de relajación hasta que decidió ir a ver a su cautiva.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y las subió de dos en dos. Giro a su derecha, y dos puertas mas allá se encontraba los aposentos destinados a la que un día seria su esposa. Los aposentos de la duquesa, y si todo salía como él quería, seria Sango, su futura esposa y señora.

Deseoso se apresuro a girar la manilla de la puerta, distraído como estaba solo por los instintos que había desarrollado mientras estaba en Escocia, fue que pudo esquivar el libro que fue dirigido a su cabeza.

Atónito dirigió su mirada a Sango vestida con un vestido de color bronce, el cabello un poco despeinado, que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda para agarrar otro libro de la mesa de noche.

Se quedo estático en su lugar esperando que ella se diera la vuelta cuando lo hizo, el libro en su mano derecha reboto en el suelo mientras un grito ahogado salía de sus labios por la impresión.

-¿T-u... tú qué haces aquí?-Dijo ella con labios temblorosos, el no respondió y le dio unos segundos para que ella captara toda la situación. Cosa que sucedió por supuesto, porque en un segundo estaba parada a unos pasos delante de él toda temblorosa y confundida, para luego estar encima del pegándole en el pecho con furia.

-¡Tu!-Grito ella furiosa.- ¡Canalla, manipulador! ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Cómo te atreves!

Siguió pegándole y empujándole, él por otro lado estaba tratando de contener la diversión que lo embargaba, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado en compañía de alguien, pero Sango no era cualquier persona. Ella era diferente, era su Sango.

Conteniendo la carcajada que estaba brotando desde lo más profundo de su garganta, la abrazo contra su pecho. Muy lentamente ella se fue calmando, para dar paso a pequeños sollozos.

-Eres un idiota, estaba un poco asustada. Te has pasado.-Pero su reclamo carecía de toda convicción.

-Lo sé, pero tú te has negado a verme por las buenas. Tenía que hacer algo para verte, Sango.-Le susurro por lo bajo.

El pudo sentir como ella sonrió contra su pecho, ella se alejo solo unos pocos centímetros para verle el rostro. La mirada brillosa en sus ojos hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelvo dentro de su pecho.

La calma que lo había dominado por estar con ella, cambio drásticamente a una de excitación.

Sentir su cuerpo suave, dulce y curvilíneo contra el suyo, era más de lo que cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas podía soportar.

Bajo lentamente el rostro esperando que ella no lo rechazara, pero en cambio ella se puso de puntillas para luego cerrar los ojos hacia él.

Fue todo lo que necesito.

Bajo sus labios a los suyos muy suavemente, tanteando el terreno, como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran. Se besaron para sentir los labios del otro, fue un beso de reconocimiento, de familiarización.

Ella vacilante, le lamió el labio inferior, con timidez introdujo su lengua en su boca haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera como repuesta. Dejo que ella tomara el control, dejo que lo explorara, su lengua tanteo la de él, invitándolo a jugar con la de ella. El aire a su alrededor se hizo espeso y caliente, las respiraciones mas forzosas.

Se separaron lentamente para coger aire y ambos abrieron los ojos. Un segundo después se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Un beso lleno de lujuria, con desesperación, sus lenguas batallaron para tentar al otro, las manos volaron para acariciar todo lo que ambos pudieran, pero no era suficiente. Al menos para Miroku.

¡Maldición el quería más!

Arrancado su boca de la de ella en un intento vago de recuperar el control y hacerlo lento y satisfactorio para ella.

Pero su Sango con un gemido en protesta, se lanzó contra él.

A la mierda.

La empujo contra él, mientras sus manos se dirigían a su maravilloso culo. Sus manos lo tantearon para luego apretar y masajear los dos globos. Ella gimió en su boca y él se trago el sonido maravillado.

No se podía controlar, la excitación embargaba su mente, haciéndolo todo más confuso y lejano, solo era consciente de ella y de su olor y cuerpo.

No supo en qué momento la estrello contra la pared, ni cuando le había subido el vestido para romperle las enaguas y la ropa interior. Todo sin dejar de saquear su boca, chupaba su lengua en dulce movimiento. Para luego hacerle el amor a su boca, como su pene se moría por hacérselo.

La dejó respirar unos segundos, para luego besarla con fiereza. Dirigió su mano, debajo de su vestido para sentir su sexo. Cuando lo rozo, un estremecimiento pasó por el cuerpo de su amada, y luego otro paso por el de él, cuando la sintió mojada.

Despego su boca de la de ella, mientras sobaba su clítoris en un movimiento suave de su dedo.

Ella gimió y él se sintió orgulloso de ello.

-Ay bebé... que mojada estas.-Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas, ella solo gimió un poco mas y mas dulce crema salió de su cuerpo. Al parecer, a su dulce Sango le gustaba que le hablaran sucio.

Movió su dedo un poco más fuerte, y se dijo a si mismo que esto era para ella. Para su placer.

Empezó a esparcir besos en su cuello sin dejar descuidado su pequeño botón. Se dirigió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No puedo quitar mi mano de tu dulce coño, Sango.-Dijo.

-Mi-roku.-Ella solo pudo atinar a decir su nombre entre cortada mente. El sonrió.

-¿Sabes lo que te haría si quitara mi mano?-Dijo en su odio sin bajar la velocidad de sus dedos. Introdujo un solo dedo en su cavidad, y estuvo a punto de tener un maldito orgasmo al sentir como ella apretaba y estrujaba su dedo en su interior.

Ella negó con la cabeza por su pregunta, mientras soltaba un gemido entre sorpresa y excitación.

-Ahh nena, fácil... yo bajaría por este dulce cuerpecito, y chuparía cada rincón de tu cuerpo.-Mas crema salió de su cuerpo cuando dijo esas palabras.-Luego bajaría hasta aquí.-Le dio un apretón a su pequeño clítoris mientras ella empujaba sus caderas hacia delante en un acto de reflejo.

Control, maldito control. Murmuro esas palabras para sí, mientras continuaba hablándole en la oreja.

-Chuparía delicadamente tu pequeño y suave clítoris en mi boca. Pasaría toda mi lengua por tus labios, y los besaría y chuparía. Te comería una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez para lamer toda esa dulce crema que es solo para mí.-Gimió él mientras ella empujaba las caderas de manera incontrolable.

Busco sus labios con de separación, cuando sintió que su cavidad sufría espasmos de placer, introdujo dos dedos mas mientras sentía como palpitaba su clítoris. Iba a correrse, por él.

-Miroku.-Gimió sorprendida mientras abría los ojos como platos. Él sonrió.

-Eso es nena... córrete para mí.-Murmuro encontraba de sus labios mientras aceleraba sus dedos.-Dámelo todo, bebé. Todo para mí.

Y ella exploto.

Sango se vio rodeaba por espasmos de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, se arqueo contra los dedos de Miroku mientras la incredulidad y la satisfacción la recorría. Ella no sabía que el placer podía ser de esa manera. Ella había leído libros románticos y eróticos, llego a pensar que solo ese placer que se describían en los libros, solo existía ahí, en los libros.

Pero Miroku le dio tanto placer que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Miroku las traslado hasta la cama, la sentó en sus piernas, y la arrullo.  
Le limpio las lágrimas de los ojos mientras ella se sentía tonta.

-L-o sient-o, es que no s-abía qu-e-e... -El interrumpió sus palabras besándola suavemente. Ella se sentía lánguida y perezosa.

-Vamos a quitarte la ropa.-Susurro él contra sus labios antes de darle un beso casto.

La desnudo y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada. Pero cuando el murmuro lo preciosa que era, toda vergüenza se fue.

La recostó suavemente mientras la besaba. Besos castos e inocentes, la beso un par de veces antes de separarse de ella abruptamente y maldiciendo.

Miroku maldijo, y vio la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos de Sango, pero no pudo evitarlo. El pantalón le apretaba la erección hasta el punto del dolor. Le dio la espalda para calmarse, se volvió para tranquilizarla para luego marcharse. No iba a poseerla, aún no.

Pero todo pensamiento de irse se fue de su cabeza cuando la vio desnuda en todo su esplendor, con su sexo brillante y húmedo después del orgasmo que él le dio. Se acerco a ella como poseído mientras puso una de sus rodillas en la cama y jalo sus piernas para que quedara completamente abierta ante su mirada lujuriosa.

Miro el brillante sexo, húmedo en los rizos de color castaño que lo decoraban, mientras un jadeo de sorpresa salía de esa pequeña boca provocativa.

Abrió sus piernas lo mas que pudo y se acomodo para que su cabeza quedara en el medio de sus piernas.

Inhaló profundamente, y el olor que desprendía hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua.

-¿Mirok-ku? -La pregunta temblorosa hecha por ella no le importó, se concentro en su tarea mientras pasaba un dedo por su coño. Ella tembló y gimió.

Se relamió los labios mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije, como quería comerte?-Le pregunto con la voz ronca. Ella abrió un poco los ojos y la boca mientras asentía.

El sonrió maliciosamente.

-Voy a comerte nena. -No le dio tiempo a responder, bajo la cabeza y paso a lengua por toda su raja en una lamida rápida. No presto atención a sus reacciones, estaba loco por comérsela y ya no podía contenerse.

Lamió una, dos, tres veces más mientras ella gemía. Besuqueó su clítoris y lo chupo delicadamente en su boca. Chupo, mordisqueó y saboreo repetidas veces, hasta que decidió introducir uno de sus dedos mientras continuaba chupando su clítoris ahora con más fuerza. Ella jadeaba sonoramente y sin tapujos. No es que a él le importara.

-Oh dios.-Gimió ella, tras un grito.

El no se distrajo de su tarea, continuo con el mete y saca de su dedo, mientras pasaba la lengua por su capullo y siguió chupando e introduciendo sus dedos en ella. El orgasmo de Sango se acercaba él lo sabía. Sintió como se apretó alrededor de sus dedos, y justo cuando ella iba a explotar se detuvo.

Ella protesto y gimoteo. Pero él se desnudo a una velocidad increíble.

Al diablo con todo. Ella era suya, e iba a poseerla. El espero mucho tiempo ni iba a esperar más.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos mientras observaba como el de deshacía de toda su ropa y quedaba desnudo delante de ella. El cuerpo de Miroku era increíble, pero él no le dio tiempo a admirarlo.

Se inclino de nuevo entre las piernas de ella y con ambas manos abrió su sexo para dejar todo a la vista.

-Pídemelo.-Dijo. Ella lo miro aturdida.

-¿Q-ue? -susurro.-Susurro.

-Pídeme que te haga mía. Pídemelo.

El pánico se estrello contra ella brutalmente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella? ¡Ella estaba comprometida! ¡Su virginidad era para su prometido! El dolor y la desesperación surgieron en ella.

¿Porque no podía casarse con Miroku? ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Porque no podía ser feliz? Miro a los ojos a Miroku, y vio la lujuria, la pasión brillando ferozmente en sus ojos. Pero había algo más que brillaba también, era amor. El la amaba, como ella lo amaba. Ojala el destino fuera diferente, si ellos tan solo pudieran mantener una vida juntos. Pero era imposible, y la agonía en su pecho que la quemaba viva era prueba de ello.

Inhaló profundamente mientras tomaba una decisión. Ella se casaría con otro hombre, tendría a sus hijos, pero ella seria siempre de Miroku, su corazón y su alma pertenecían solo a él.

-Hazme tuya, Miroku. Siempre tuya.-Susurro. Miroku soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, por un momento vio n tormento y una agonía en los ojos de ella que él no podía comprender. Temió que ella se negara, pero no fue así. A partir de ese día, ella solo seria de él. Por alguna extraña razón, un ligero temor se instalo en su pecho, pero no presto atención. En cambio se dedico a su querida Sango.

Sonrió, y bajo de nuevo su cabeza hacia el sexo de ella.

Hambriento por ella, chupo de nuevo el pequeño clítoris en su boca mientras nuevos gemidos salían de ella.

Chupo y degustó su coño. Lamió toda la hendidura con pasión, introdujo dos dedos en su interior estirándola. Sentía como el orgasmo se construía de nuevo en ella, esta vez dejaría que se corriera.

Chupo más fuerza su clítoris mientras sus dedos se movían velozmente en su interior, llevándola mas y mas alto en las escalas del placer. Hasta que exploto gimiendo su nombre.

Sango se corrió con fuerza gimiendo el nombre de Miroku. El placer la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, sintió como él se movía y cubría su cuerpo con el suyo. La beso en la boca, y ella se probo a si misma mientras el orgasmo aun corría por ella.

-Lo siento.-Murmuro él, antes de introducirse en ella de una sola estocada. El placer y el dolor se mezclaron dentro de sí, haciendo que ella se volviera loca. Gritó mientras abrazaba a Miroku y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. El gimió en su odio mientras se movía en su interior. Lo sentía duro y caliente creando nuevas sensaciones.

Ella pensó que era imposible pero otro orgasmo empezó a construirse dentro de ella. Gimió más fuerte, y enredo en un acto de reflejo, sus piernas en las caderas de él. Haciendo que la penetrara profundamente.

-Más. Miroku dame más.-Exigió sin saber que era lo que le pedía. Pero el sí que lo sabía.

Acelero aun mas sus movimientos haciendo que el placer sea indescriptible, hasta que todo exploto a su alrededor. Grito, y apretó aun mas a Miroku contra sí. Mientras el palpitaba dentro de ella y se corría con fuerza.

Jadeando y se abrazaron el uno al otro hasta que pocos temblores recorrían sus cuerpos. Se abrazaron cuando Miroku los cubrió a ambos con la sabana para que pudieran descansar.

Y ella se abrazo aun mas a él mientras el dormía abrazado a ella. Sin saber que Sango lloraba silenciosamente mientras recordaba su encuentro con un sentimiento agridulce.

Ella lloro y se abrazo al más fuerte, rogándole a su dios por que le diera fuerza. Una fuerza que ella iba a necesitar más adelante, porque en esos momentos ella no podía negarse la oportunidad de permanecer abrazado a él. Como si él fuera su tabla de salvación, la agonía y el dolor que ella había sentido durante esos días, se instaló de nuevo en ella. ¿Cómo podría separar alguna vez de él? ¿Porque no podía simplemente darle la espalda a su familia, a su prometido, a la sociedad, y ser solamente ellos dos?

-Si tan solo pudiera...-Llorando murmuro esas cuatro palabras que mataban cualquier esperanza dentro de ella, de un final feliz entre ellos dos.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha no me pertenece.

 _Regalo a **Lovergreen** del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor_

* * *

IV

* * *

Levanto sus caderas para que ella recibiera sus embestidas con más fuerza. Los gemidos llenaban la habitación, roncos suspiros, y palabras que encendían la pasión de ambos.

Sabia que estaba siendo un bruto, pero la necesidad que sentía por su mujer lo volvía loco. Se adentro con más fuerza, con más vigor y pudo sentir como el orgasmo se estrellaba contra ella, aprisionándolo dentro como un puño de terciopelo, suave, caliente y totalmente húmedo.

Sintió como sus pelotas se hincharon hasta el punto de sentir un ligero dolor, antes de que explotara el mismo en un orgasmo alucinante. Los chorros de semen llenaron la cavidad de su mujer haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido por las sensaciones.

Se dejo caer contra ella, sin importarle si su peso la aplastara un poco. Sabía que a ella le encantaba sentirlo de esa manera.

Espero que las ultimas sensaciones, ocasionadas por los orgasmos que ambos tuvieron, pasaran dejándolos exhaustos y saciados.

Se movió hacía un lado y atrajo el cuerpo menudo y lleno de curvas de su mujer hacia su pecho. Acaricio de arriba a abajo su espalda, espero que la respiración de ella se estabilizara un poco antes de preguntarle lo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza desde que llego a casa.

-¿Nena?-Preguntó.

-Mmm... -Fue la estoica repuesta de ella. Sonrió y por un segundo estuvo tentado a meterse entre sus piernas de nuevo. Pero decidió que lo haría más tarde. Primero lo primero.

-¿Podría ser tan amable señora mía, de explicarme porque el padre de Sango piensa que tu y ella están en nuestra casa de campo organizando una fiesta de té?-Pregunto entre curioso y suspicaz. Su esposa se tenso como una cuerda, y fue la repuesta que necesitaba. Se levanto furioso de la cama, sin importarle absolutamente su estado de desnudez.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa por la cabeza, Kagome? ¿En qué diablos están metidas tú y Sango?

Kagome levanto su mirada y la fijo en su marido desnudo. Un suspiro silencioso se escapo de sus labios cuando vio su semi erección. Algo le decía que su marido no iba a hacer nada, y tampoco iba a dejar que ella hiciera algo, para transformar esa semi erección en una erección en toda la regla.

Intento poner ojos de cachorrito pero no funciono. La expresión furiosa de su marido no cambio, en un movimiento de sus hombros hizo destacar aun más sus pechos de manera que atrajeran la vista de su marido. Y efectivamente su marido clavo sus ojos en sus pechos mientras se relamía los labios. Una creciente excitación se extendió por su cuerpo. Inuyasha dio dos pasos hacia ella, antes de soltar un gruñido y recoger los pantalones del suelo antes de ponérselo.

Que mal, pensó ella.

-No estamos metidas en nada malo, milord.

El le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-¿Porque será que no te creo?

Ella suspiro dramáticamente.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero deberías creerme Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes con frustración y permaneció impasible. Ella suspiro y decidió que no podía engañarlo.

-Solo estoy ayudando un poco a Miroku.-Cuando término de decir eso, supo que había metido la pata, pero hasta el fondo.

La expresión de su marido cambio drásticamente. De furioso paso a tranquilo, estoico.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi primo en esto, mi amor?-Su pregunta fue totalmente fuera de cualquier tono que pudiera darle una indicación a Kagome de como se encontraba.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente, y se pregunto si ella podía salir de este interrogatorio sin echar más leña al fuego.

-Es una historia muy larga no quiero aburrirte.

-Insisto.

-Y yo insisto en no querer aburrirte.

-Difiero.

Maldijo interiormente. Su marido era un completo idiota. ¡Estúpido conde!

-Bueno, pero después no te quejes... -Así que le contó todo. El plan que armo con Miroku para secuestrar a Sango, de manera inofensiva por supuesto. Ella tenía que encargarse de sacarla de su casa y luego encargarse de los padres de Sango. Lo cual no iba a ser un problema, los padres de su amiga la querían muchísimo. Le explico que solo se quedaría con Miroku el fin de semana, y más tardar el lunes al medio día saldrían hacia Londres. También le dijo que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Su marido se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que explotó.

-¿Pero es que te has vuelto completamente loca, mujer? ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?-No habló, gritó.- ¿Secuestrar a la hija de un duque? ¿De un maldito duque? Tu y Miroku se han vueltos completamente irracionales. Sabía que ese interés que Miroku tuvo de repente por regresar era por otros motivos, pero nunca me imagine que tú. -La señalo y Kagome se pregunto cómo su esposo podía apretar tanto la mandíbula y aun así poder habla- lo ayudarías en semejante barbaridad. Por dios santo Kagome, eres una condesa por dios.

Ella se estiro y levanto la barbilla con altivez digno de su rango.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No podía echarle la mano a dos de mis seres más queridos, para que puedan amarse?

Inuyasha la miro incrédulo.

-¿Amarse? ¡Por dios santo mujer! ¡Ella está comprometida a otro hombre!

Kagome se levanto desnuda y furiosa.

-¿Y ESO QUE? ¡SANGO TIENE DERECHO A ESTAR CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMA! ¡Y ELLA AMA A MIROKU! -Grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba furiosa, ¿porque su marido no la entendía? Ella no quería herir a nadie, pero Sango se merecía ser feliz

Inuyasha se quedo mudó ante el arranque de furia departe de su esposa. El sabía que las intenciones de su mujercita eran las mejores, pero ella no quería ver más allá de sus ojos. Así que lo más calmado que pudo trato de hacerla entender.

-No es eso nena. Claro que ella tiene todo el derecho a ser feliz, pero ella está comprometida a otro hombre. Deshonrar ese compromiso permaneciendo con otro hombre sería terrible para ella. La sociedad la repudiaría a ella, a su familia, como a sus hijos. Y Miroku ni siquiera sabe que ella está comprometida-Se acercó a ella y la sentó en su regazo.-Si su prometido vuelve y no encuentra a Sango... las consecuencias podían ser nefastas. Podían irse a un duelo, y uno de los dos terminaría muerto. ¿Crees que Sango podría soportar la muerte de alguno de los dos? ¿No se sentiría ella culpable? Después de todo, el duelo se daría por ella. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, la sociedad nunca aceptaría con buenos ojos un matrimonio entre Miroku y Sango. Ella es mayor que él. No es aceptable. Además Miroku tiene que ir a Oxford, tiene que culminar sus estudios como lo exigió su padre.

Las palabras de su esposo hicieron eco en su cabeza. La verdad en ellas, un puñal en su corazón. Su corazón doliendo por su amiga, llorando por su querida y mejor amiga. ¿Porque? Si tan solo ella pudiera hacer algo para las estúpidas reglas sociales sean olvidadas. Para que solo importaran los sentimientos y no el color de tu vestido.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Sango se despertó por el olor a comida. Tortillas y beicon, con jugo de naranja. Había pasado dos días maravillosos con él. Miroku con el pecho desnudo y unos pantalones, se le acerco mientras depositaba la comida a un lado de la cama. Sonrojada acepto la comida gustosa, comieron un absoluto silencio, un silencio lleno de paz y armonía, que hizo que ella se preguntara cuando vendría el desastre.

Después de comer ambos se vistieron, sorprendentemente algunos de sus vestidos estaban aquí, según le dijo Miroku, Kagome se había encargado de empacar los. Al parecer, tenía todo planeado.

Recorrieron la casa de campo de la familia de Miroku, notando que no había sirvientes. Notando su curiosidad por la falta de servicio, él sonrió.

-Les di el fin de semana libre, mi mayordomo junto con su esposa son los únicos que están aquí, allá.-Señalo una pequeña casita que se encontraban no muy lejos de la casa principal.-Esa es su casa. Hiruna, es mi ama de llaves y la cocinera principal, ella fue la que nos hizo el delicioso desayuno.

Ella asintió y se sonrojo de solo pensar en lo que ambos esposos debían pensar de ella. Por un segundo la agonía el dolor, la pena y la vergüenza la embargaron. Pero los hecho a un lado, decidida a disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con Miroku. Ya luego ella tendría tiempo para sentirse desolada. Ella había tomado una decisión, le contaría a Miroku de su prometido. Pero no ahora, ahora tenía tiempo para disfrutar con él. No quería que la odiara aún.

Por la tarde montaron a caballo e hicieron un picnic con la deliciosa comida que Hiruna les preparo e hicieron una sesión de besos apasionados que no pasaron de una que otra caricia.

Ya al atardecer volvieron de nuevo a la casa de campo, precisamente a los aposentos de Miroku. Ella guardaba cada momento vivido con él, como el tesoro más valioso. Los iba a necesitar cuando ellos se separan.

Ella se encargo de desvestir lo, como si fuera su ayudante de cámara. Los días anteriores no le dio tiempo a echar un buen vistazo. Así que hoy se tomaría su tiempo.

Primero fue el chaleco, después la camisa. Lo dejo con el pecho desnudo y acaricio cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Miroku estaba acostado en la cama con las manos de bajo de su cabeza por petición de ella. Así que se encargo de disfrutar lo que por estos momentos era suyo.

Le dio un beso largo y profundo, entrelazando sus lenguas. Bajo por su cuello besándolo y dándole uno que otro chupetón. Estaba nerviosa y la timidez empezó a embargarla, pero la hizo a un lado. Necesitaba disfrutar al máximo estos momentos, porque ya una vez que volvieran a Londres todo cambiaría. Sango lo sabía.

Chupo y degustó todo a su paso. Hasta que llego al pantalón. La respiración de él era agitada y cada vez que ella lo acariciaba soltaba un gemido. Eso la hacía sentir poderosa. Que ella pudiera hacerlo sentir de esa manera, era increíble.

Con dedos temblorosos y un poco torpes, abrió el botón del pantalón de él y se fijo que no llevaba ropa interior. Su erección salto ante su vista haciendo que ella inhalara bruscamente. Su pene al menos para ella, estaba coronado por una mata de vello y era grande. La cabeza que tenía forma de hongo estaba hinchada y roja. Era gruesa y sus testículos se veían pesados.

Ella subió la mirada hasta él y se encontró con su mirada. La lujuria y la pasión provocando una tempestad en sus ojos, pero también brillaba el amor y las ansias de ella siguiera. Un poco temerosa se paso los labios por el labio superior.

-E-enséñame a tocarte, por favor. -Dijo temblorosa. Por una fracción de segundo el cuerpo entero de él se congelo y tenso. Luego una sonrisa picara se deslizó por su rostro.

-Ah nena, yo encantado. -Respondió él antes de que bajara una de sus manos y se tomara el pene desde la base. Ella se hecho un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio. Él se acaricio lentamente de arriba a abajo, su mirada nunca abandono la vista que él le estaba regalando. Estaba completamente embelesada. La mano de Miroku se movió un poco más rápido y la respiración de él se hizo pesada al igual que la suya propia. Él quito su mano y agarro la de ella y la puso en su pene.

Al principio ella se sintió torpe. Su polla era caliente y dura, ella lo acaricio como él le enseño. De arriba a abajo, primero empezó lento, tanteando el terreno. Pero los gemidos de él eran como un incentivo para ella. Así que subió la velocidad de sus manos.

-Maldita sea, acaríciame las pelotas nena. Así... si así... Oh mierda. -Se sentía poderosa. Una idea se le vino a la mente la noche anterior Miroku la había besado allá bajo. ¿Ella podría...? Detuvo sus caricias, mientras Miroku alzo las caderas y soltó un gruñido de protesta. Un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas y sus ojos azules estaban negros por la pasión. Supo que el iba a decirle algo, así que se le adelanto.

-Es que quiero probarte... como tú lo hiciste conmigo. -Le explico, un poco cohibida.

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos cuando la escucho. Su corazón se detuvo, y luego empezó a bombear con más fuerza. ¿Cuántas noches él no se había dado un pajazo pensado en su boquita? Muchísimas. Incluso cuando tenía sexo con algunas mujeres, siempre imaginaba el rostro de Sango. Y ahora tenía su oportunidad de oro, y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Se levanto de la cama con un movimiento fluido, y se puso frente a ella que aun se encontraba de rodilla y con la mirada gacha. Completamente sumisa y avergonzada, sintió un tirón en las pelotas y casi se corre por la dulce imagen que ella representaba. Le agarro la barbilla y le subió la cara para que lo mirara. Le sonrió y asintió. Ella lo miro esperando.

-Abre la boca, bebé. -Se agarro el pene duro como el acero y lo guió hasta la boca abierta de ella. Su aliento le golpeo la cabeza y las sensaciones corrieron por todo su cuerpo.

Tenso su cuerpo, y le metió la cabeza en la boca.

-Chupa. -Le ordeno. Y ella le obedeció. Al principio hizo tímidamente una succión. Luego con más confianza lo empezó a chupar pasando la lengua por toda la cabeza. El apretó las nalgas, y estuvo a punto de correrse. Le saco la cabeza rápidamente y ella gimoteo en protesta.

-Abre más grande o no te va a caber completa. -Le explico. Ella asintió. -Nada de dientes bebé.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta y el la complació. Se la metió en la boca mientras ella abría un poco más los ojos. Hasta que los cerró para disfrutar.

Cerró su boca alrededor de su erección, y empezó a chupar sin usar los dientes. Se impulso chupándole y supuso que era una cuestión de instintos, porque luego de un rato ella se ayudo a sí misma con una de su mano a masturbarlo.

Las sensaciones eran increíbles. Ni siquiera él podía expresar en palabras lo que ella le hacía sentir.

-Que boquita tan dulce, nene. -Gimió sin poder evitarlo. Ella gimió entorno a su erección y el casi se corre. Sintió las vibraciones del orgasmo, y aunque se moría por correrse en su boca y que ella tomara todo de él, él se moría por probarla de nuevo.

Saco su erección de su boca y sin meditar palabras la tumbo de espaldas, le abrió los muslos y se dio un festín.

Su clítoris igual de pequeño estaba hinchado con sus jugos bañándolo por completo. El chupo con fuerza y sin tregua. Chupo y chupo. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su cavidad, entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza. Él necesitaba que se corriera, solo así el podía cogérsela con fuerza como necesitaba en esos momentos. Chupo, lamió y pellizco sin darle respiro, los gemidos y grititos salían de ella y eran un afrodisíaco para él. Ella se corrió con un grito mientras impulsaba sus caderas contra él. La agarro con más fuerzas de las caderas y trepo por su cuerpo sin esperar que las sensaciones de su orgasmo terminaran.

La agarro por las caderas, su pene que estaba tan duro no necesitó que lo guiara. Nada mas apunto y se estrello contra ella. La necesidad de follarla más fuerte que nada. Le agarro ambas manos y se las puso por encima de la cabeza.

-Rodéame con tus piernas. -Exigió con voz ronca, ella lo hizo y el empezó a martillarla contra la cama. Sus embestidas eran fuertes y constantes, la necesidad de correrse y que ella se volviera a correr, danzando en su mente. Ajusto sus caderas, de manera que cada vez que el la penetrara también acariciara su clítoris. Ella gimió con más fuerza, y él le soltó las muñecas mientras ella se abrazaba completamente a él. Cuando el orgasmo de acercaba a ambos, en vez de relajarse para prolongar las sensaciones, ambos se volvieron salvajes, impulsando las caderas el uno contra el otro, buscando alivio. Hasta que todo exploto.

Ambos quedaron en el limbo, solo conscientes del uno de otro. Miroku se sintió en paz y pleno. Mientras que el cansancio se apoderaba de Sango, quedándose dormida.

* * *

Sango se despertó desorientada, se fijo que Miroku no estaba a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que ya debía ser de mañana. Se frotó los ojos y busco el motivo por el cual se había despertado. Agudizo el oído y entonces escuchó.

Se escuchaban gritos en la planta baja, gente hablando demasiado fuerte como para que sus voces hicieran eco en los aposentos. Desnuda como estaba no podía bajar, se levanto y sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y sonrió. Se puso su camisón con la bata a juego.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón retumbando le en el pecho. Por alguna extraña razón no quería bajar, quería quedarse durmiendo en la cama esperando por Miroku. De un momento a otro las voces se detuvieron. Ella dio un respingo y respiro profundamente. Se armo de valor y bajo las escaleras hacia el despacho de Miroku. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no hubo necesidad de tocar. Las ansias se apoderaban de ella, algo le incitaba a correr, a esconderse. Pero desecho esa idea. Ella tenía que ver que estaba pasando.

Sus pasos se estuvieron abruptamente y se quedo mirando fijamente la escena que se había desarrollado en la estancia.

Miroku estaba parado cerca de la ventana con la respiración un poco agitada. Kagome su mejor amiga, estaba llorando sentada en el sillón favorito de Miroku. Inuyasha, el marido de su mejor amiga y primo de Miroku, tenía la mirada clavada en ella, pero no la miraba con odio o con decepción. Era una mirada de compasión. De entendimiento. Ella trago en seco, sintiendo de repente un temor en su corazón. Detallando mejor a Inuyasha se dio cuenta que tenia la mejilla izquierda roja y se le estaba hinchando. Miroku se dio cuenta, y volteo a verla con los ojos furiosos y brillantes, con un toque de desesperación.

-Es mentira, ¿cierto? -Le preguntó con la voz ronca y llena de furia.

Ella trago en seco. Sabia a lo que se refería, pero por alguna razón se estaba acobardando.

-¿Qué? -La voz le salió en un susurro.

Miroku respiro fuertemente y señalo con el dedo a Inuyasha.

-Él idiota aquí presente, está diciendo estupideces. Tú no estás comprometida con otro hombre, eso es imposible. Tu y yo vamos a casarnos, Sango.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. Negó con desesperación, aun le quedaba un día más a su lado. Aún podía fingir que ambos iban a estar juntos. Aun le quedaba tiempo para atesorar. ¡No podía acabar todo así! Ella lo miro con desesperación, pero ya no podía mentir. No podía negarlo, Miroku tenía derecho a saber. Las palabras no le salían, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Así que asintió con la cabeza mientras el negaba. Apenas fue consciente de los sollozos de su amiga y como ella e Inuyasha salían cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.

-No. Sango no me mientas, no estás comprometida. -Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro mientras ella asentía. De dos zancadas él la agarro por los hombros con fuerza.

-No bebe, eso es imposible. No me mientas. -La abrazo contra su pecho como si no quisiera dejarla ir. -No me hagas sufrir mi amor, si hice algo mal perdóname.

Se separó de ella y se arrodillo aferrándose a sus piernas.

-Si estas castigándome por lo del secuestro, perdón bebe. Pero no me mientas que me rompes él corazón. -Le suplicó. Ella solo podía quedarse estática y llorando.

-E-es verd-dad Miroku... perdón. -Le susurro ella, con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Él se separo con fuerza y ella se tambaleó. Él la miro fijamente. La rabia se apodero de él. En un ataque de furia, Miroku golpeo la pared más cercana, tiro todos los papeles, plumas y otras cosas que se encontraban en su escritorio. Tiro la lámpara. Todo para no estrangularla.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso es divertido para ti, verme suplicándote?

Ella negó furiosamente la cabeza mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-No... No, no Miroku. Escúchame yo te lo voy a explicar...

El se rió de ella, un sonido fuera de cualquier afecto, un sonido furioso y cínico.

-Por favor, Sango. Si lo único que sale de tu boca son mentiras. ¡Qué alivio!

Ella lo miro confusa. ¿Alivio? ¿Alivio de qué? Pero al parecer él no había terminado de hablar.

-Gracias a Dios, que me di cuenta a tiempo. Tú no eres la mujer de la que me enamore, ni siquiera eres digna de llamarte mujer. -Cada palabra se clavaba en ella como un chuchillo. Haciendo que sea más difícil poder respirar. -Estas comprometida con otro y aun así te revuelcas conmigo, ¿qué clase de mujer eres? Compadezco profundamente al pobre tonto que va a ser tu marido.

Ella empezó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo. Las crueles palabras que salían de su boca, eran como ácido en su corazón. Sabía que él estaba molesto, sabía que nada de lo que le decía era cierto. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Él se sacudió como si lo fuera golpeado e intento empujarla por los hombros, pero ella se aferro a él con toda la fuerza que poseía.

-Suéltame... ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun sollozando.

-Perdóname Miroku, yo te amo... de verdad que te amo. Pero no podemos estar juntos, mis padres me comprometieron a Ryuga... Yo debo cumplir... entiende me por favor... -Finalmente el se deshizo de su agarre y ella cayó al piso de rodillas mientras él la miraba con furia y dolor.

-Entonces lo desafiare a un duelo por ti. -Sus palabras se deslizaron por su mente, por un minuto lo pensó considerándolo. Pero luego se arrepintió, ¿qué clase de mujer era, si permitía que ellos se batieran a un duelo por ella?

Ella se aferro a sus piernas con fuerza.

-No, no, no, no... Miroku no... No lo desafíes, no soportaría que él te matara o que tú le mataras a él. ¡No podría vivir con eso! ¡Terminaría odiándote, o odiándolo a él! -Le suplico con desesperación.

Miroku subió sus manos a su pelo mientras se lo jaloneaba y le gritaba con desesperación.

-¿Entonces dime qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a poder hacerme a un lado, Sango? ¿Crees que podría soportar que otro tocara a mi mujer? -La furia siempre presente en cada una de sus palabras.

Ella empezó a llorar con más fuerza, diciéndole entre sollozos entrecortados, que ella no podía deshonrar a su familia, que su madre estaba enferma, y que ella le hacía ilusión que Sango se casara con el hijo de la ya fallecida mejor amiga de su madre. Que la sociedad no los aceptaría, que él no estaría aquí dentro de un tiempo. Que ella sabía que él tenía que ir a Oxford. Que todo era un caos, y que lo que ella más le dolía era la idea de que el la odiaba.

-Yo podría vivir sin ti, Miroku... pero si tú me odiaras.-Sollozo. -Yo me muero, Miroku. ¡No me odies, por favor! ¡No me odies! No lo hagas...

Él se agachó frente a ella. Ella tenía razón, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto. La sociedad no aceptaría de buen grado su matrimonio, él tenía que ir a Oxford a culminar sus estudios, y él ya había echado sus raíces en Escocia. Pero le dolía, como le dolía. Ella era la mujer que ama, la mujer de su vida, su mundo entero. El no podía odiarla, amarla toda la vida si... odiarla jamás. El la amaba tanto, que sentía dolor. Le dolía, saber que no podían estar juntos. Maldijo una y mil veces a la sociedad de mierda. Pero el amor era así... si no sientes dolor, es que no la amaba lo suficiente. Sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, que tenía que dejar que ella hiciera su vida. Pero ni sabia como.

Había soñado tantos años con ella, añorándola, deseando la, amándola. ¡No quería que se la arrebataran!

La abrazo contra su pecho, y la dejo llorar. Ella necesitaba llorar. La vista se le distorsiono y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en sus ojos. La abrazo con mas fuerzas y enterró la nariz en su pelo que olía a flores silvestres. Como iba a extrañar su olor, como iba a añorarla.

-¿C-crees en las r-reencarnaciones? -El susurro proveniente de ella hizo que pensara unos instantes.

-Supongo nena. -Le respondió. Ella alzo la mirada brillosa por las lágrimas con la nariz roja, y clavo sus preciosos ojos en él.

-Entonces, en otra vida nos amaremos... y estaremos juntos. ¿Me lo prometes? -La miro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, sin importarle que ella lo viera llorar. Él asintió porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Te lo prometo. En otra vida nos volveremos a amar, y en esa ocasión no te dejare escapar. Nos amaremos sin tapujos y sin medidas. -La beso ligeramente en la boca. -Iré a por ti. A por todo. Nada nos separara en esa vida. Y en la que le sigue. Viviremos mil veces y las mil veces las viviré contigo.

Ella se rió, un sonido melancólico y lleno de tristeza.

-¿Y si no me reconoces?

Él sonrió.

-Te reconoceré. Tendrás los mismos ojos, y ambos tendremos la misma alma. Mi alma, reconocerá a la tuya.

A ella le temblaron los labios pero aun así sonrió.

Se aferraron el uno del otro.

Kagome le pidió a su marido que se quedaran ese día y que en la mañana partieran a Londres junto con Sango. Inuyasha acepto.

Sango y Miroku permanecieron el resto del día en la habitación. Solo salieron para comer y luego regresaban. Se pusieron al día, pasaron horas y horas amándose y hablando.

Sango se entero que Miroku en Escocia fue participe en las cruzadas, cuando no estaba estudiando. Le contó que incluso le ofrecieron para trabajar para la corona, pero por los nervios de su madre, no acepto.

Miroku, la amo de los pies a la cabeza. Como si no hubiera un mañana, desafortunadamente para ambos el tiempo se les había acabado en la mañana del otro día. Por motivos de seguridad y discreción, Miroku decidió no partir con ellos, aunque tenía otros motivos... quería ahogarse en su pena, completamente solo. Se despidieron con un largo beso con sabor a lágrimas, desesperación, amor, y agonía. Una mezcla completamente agridulce.

Miroku miro fijamente al carruaje que se iba alejando. Llevándose consigo parte de su alma y corazón. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos y cayó en el suelo de rodillas. Golpeo la tierra, una, dos, tres, veces. Siguió golpeando la tierra hasta que las manos le sangraron. La impotencia era una daga en su corazón. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin Sango, después de probarla? ¿De amarla? No supo cuando Hiruna, su ama de llaves y su nana, se acerco a él. Solo supo que en el momento en el que ella le puso la mano en el hombro y el la vio. Se aferro a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Se aferro y lloro por su mujer. Se dijo que sería la primera y última vez que el lloraría. Pero en esos momentos, necesitaba llorar. Ella lo arrullo, y lo abrazo. Acariciándole el cabello una y otra vez. Hasta que los espasmos pasaron y el pudo calmarse. Aunque no volvió a ser el mismo.

Sango lloro durante todo el camino. Inuyasha y Kagome la tenían en un apretado abrazo. Su amiga lloraba con ella e Inuyasha las abrazaba a ambas dándoles confort. Todo había cambiado, esos días con Miroku había cambiado todo.

Ella ya no podía ser la misma.

Sango y Miroku volvieron a verse una semana y media después. Afortunadamente el prometido de Sango aun no había regresado, el le había mandado una carta para avisarle que regresaría en dos semanas como mucho.

Ellos ya no estaban juntos. Habían decido antes de que Sango se marchara aquella fatídica mañana, que lo mejor para ambos, era estar lejos el uno del otro. Ambos aparentaban haber seguido con sus vidas, ser felices, haber tomado caminos diferentes y estar de acuerdo con ello, pero a veces, cuando nadie los ve, se miran a los ojos. Y el anhelo y el amor, se reflejaban en sus miradas.

Miroku se fue tres días antes de que el prometido de Sango llegara, se fue a Oxford a culminar sus estudios para luego volver a Escocia. No podía estar en Londres, cerca de Sango y verla con otro hombre.

Cuando el prometido de Sango regreso, empezaron los preparativos para la boda. Nadie notaba lo triste que estaba, a excepción de Kagome que hacia de todo para animarla. Un mes antes de la boda, Kagome le dio la noticia que estaba esperando a su primogénito. Sango se alegro por ella, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo. Había tenido la ligera esperanza de que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de Miroku. Pero no fue así. La mañana en la que se dio cuenta que tenia la regla, se puso a llorar. Ya nada le quedaba de él.

Ryuga y Sango contrajeron nupcias en la capilla de la familia del conde una mañana en la que el sol brillo en todo su esplendor. Una ironía, si se lo preguntaban a ella.

Miroku se entero unas semanas después, y en contra de sus deseos, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Tiempo después conoció a una muchacha escocesa perteneciente al Clan de su madre, llamada Lezley. Una muchacha extrovertida, hermosa y con la determinación de ganarse su corazón. Miroku y Lezley se casaron un año después de la boda de Sango. Cuando Sango se entero, cayó en una depresión por días.

Ambos se habían amado, y si tan solo el destino no fuera caprichoso y no jugara sus cartas de forma egoísta, ambos quizás hubieran tenido una oportunidad. Pero no fue así, ambos hicieron una promesa. En otra vida se reencontrarían, y por esa vida esperarían.

* * *

NT: Se los juro, escribiendo esté capítulo llore. En serio. Soy muy sentimental T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha no me pertenece. Desgraciadamente T.T

 _Regalo a **Lovergreen** del "Intercambio Navideño 2015-16" del foro Hazme el Amor_

* * *

V

* * *

 _Quiero una cuenta regresiva_  
 _Y hacer lo mismo distinto_  
 _no quiero la misma vida_  
 _pero quiero el mismo instinto,_  
 _yo quiero empezar de cero_  
 _y obedecer al destino_  
 _volar aunque no allá cielo_  
 _y me encontrare contigo._

 _Y quiero esta misma alma, para no olvidar lo aprendido_  
 _yo quiero vivir mil veces y las mil veces contigo_  
 _yo quiero vivir mil veces..._

 _Y cuando nos despidamos_  
 _prometo no llorare no es adiós ni muchas gracias_  
 _es un te encontrare_  
 _y se bien que algunas vidas_  
 _serán mas duras que otras_  
 _quizá nos tome mas tiempo,_  
 _pero eso al final no importa._

 _Porque me llevo mi alma para no olvidar lo aprendido_  
 _y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo_  
 _es que viviré mil veces..._

 _Y tendremos otro cuerpo, pero con las mismas alas_  
 _y tendremos otros ojos, pero las mismas miradas_  
 _si vuelvo a vivir la vida, la volvería a empezar con la meta de llegar._

 _Juntos con las mismas alas para no olvidar lo aprendido_  
 _y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo_  
 _y es que viviré mil veces y las mil veces contigo._

Escocia 1867

 _Ella gemía mi nombre. Me miraba con tal amor y con tal devoción que me apretaba el pecho por la emoción. Yo también la amaba a ella._ _Gire nuestros cuerpos y en esa ocasión ella estaba debajo de mí. Me sentí poderoso, dominante, cuando la escuche gimotear por mí._

 _Clave mi pene profundamente dentro de ella, las embestidas que le daba eran profundas. Ella era completamente deliciosa, la quería toda para mí. La agarre por las caderas con más fuerza mientras me estrellaba contra ella con fuerza desmedida. Sus gimoteos y gritos solo hacían que la excitación creciera. Era mía. Por lo menos, en esos momentos, era mía. Me acerque a su boca, y sin dejar de penetrarla con vigor, la bese. Me comí su boca, provoque su lengua. Se la chupe y mordí._

 _Sentí como el orgasmo de ella se aproximaba, así que acelere aun más mis embestidas, mientras seguía besándola. No podía parar, y no quería parar. Su cavidad me apretaba como un puño sedoso, sus jugos hacían que la penetración fuera más fácil y adictiva. Estaba tan mojada para mí, que eso solo hacía que me la cogiera con más brutalidad. El orgasmo se estrelló contra ambos con sorpresa. Las sensaciones recorrieron nuestros cuerpos de manera increíble. Yo solo quería quedarme más tiempo así. Con ella. Con mi Sango._

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los clave en el techo. Otra noche más que soñaba con ella. Desde hace años que ya no tenía sueños por ella. Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a vivir sin sus caricias y besos, y los reemplace por otros labios y manos.

Gire mi cabeza y clave los ojos en mi esposa. Su mata de pelo color cobrizo estaba adornando la cama de forma adorable. Una sonrisa se deslizo por mi rostro.

Lezlye se hizo espacio en mi corazón de una manera impresionante. Mi esposa sabía todo lo de mi pasado y que el amor que yo sentía por Sango no ha muerto del todo. Si bien es verdad que con el paso del tiempo deje de pensar en ella en cada instante, aun la amaba. Había veces en las que me sentaba en el jardín del clan a pensar en ella y en su adoración por los jardines. Había veces que me volvía melancólico y un poco gruñón. Mi esposa era un ángel, me soporto todo y aun así me amaba con todo su ser. Ella no era tonta, sabía que tenía parte de mi corazón, pero no lo tenía todo.

Ella nunca me reclamo, si no que me entendió.

La puerta de nuestros aposentos se abrió y entraron dos pequeños diablitos a tirarse encima de ambos. Dos niños completamente diferentes, pero hijos de ambos. Nuestro hijo que tenía diez años era una copia exacta a mí. Mientras que mi hija, de dos años era la viva imagen de mi esposa. Eran mis dos grandes tesoros. Jugamos un rato los cuatro en la cama antes de que todos nos preparemos para el día que teníamos por delante.

Mi esposa se cambio y bajo a ver que toda la fortaleza estuviera en orden. Sirvió la comida a los hombres del clan, y se preparo con las otras mujeres a preparar su día.

Yo por otro lado me fui con los hombres al campo para empezar a trabajar. Luego entrenamos en la fortaleza hasta que se hizo la tarde.

Entramos para comer el almuerzo, cuando entro un muchacho preguntando por mí. Curioso me pare enfrente de él, mientras que el muchacho me tendía dos cartas. Mi esposa con su naturaleza curiosa se acercó a mi lado. Por alguna razón, el corazón se me acelero y el pulso se me disparo. Empecé a sentirme nervioso. Después de darle unas monedas al muchacho, e invitarlo por un vaso de aguamiel, fue que me arme de valor y le di la vuelta a una de las cartas que tenía mi nombre, no había dirección ni nada, solo mi nombre y una caligrafía muy conocida para mí y la cual en todos estos años no he podido olvidar.

Me quede mirando fijamente la carta como si fuera a cortarme el brazo.

-¿Es de ella, verdad? -La dulce voz de mi esposa me saco de mis pensamientos. La mire esperando ver molestia o un indicio de celos en su mirada. Lo que me encontré fue resignación, amor y compresión. Susurré un sí. -¿Porque no vas al jardín para que la puedas leer tranquilo? Yo te guardare comida.

El pecho se me apretó dolorosamente por no poder desprenderme completamente de mi amor por Sango, y poder dárselo sin miramientos a mi esposa. Pero yo le hice una promesa a mi Sango con mi amor y mi lealtad, y eso no se podría romper. Le di un beso profundo a mi mujer.

-Te amo. -Le dije, porque era cierto. La amaba, pero no tanto como ella se lo merecía. Ella asintió, y me sonrió.

Salí de la fortaleza y me fui directo al jardín. Me senté en uno de los bancos cerca de uno de los rosales. Me quede quieto por unos segundos antes de abrir la carta con manos temblorosas.

 _Querido Miroku:_

 _"A veces me parece que empecé a escribirte esta carta hace años y que todavía no he sido capaz de terminarla. Han pasado muchos años, catorce años para ser exactos desde que nos vimos por última vez. Muchas cosas han pasado, unas buenas, otras malas, pero no hay un día en el que me pregunte si realmente no me odias, y que si pudiste olvidarme. Te escribo esta carta para contarte por última vez un poco de mi vida._

 _Mi madre murió dos años después de que me case con Ryuga. Fue un golpe duro para todos, pero murió con una sonrisa en los brazos de mi padre. Y mi padre... mi padre murió un mes después de tristeza porque no había podido vivir en un mundo, donde no existía la dulce y temperamental Elizabeth Mei. Fue un golpe duro, pero logre salir adelante con la ayuda de mi hermano y su esposa, de Kagome e Inuyasha, y por supuesto a mi esposo. Quería decirte en estas líneas, que pese al tiempo, aun te sigo amando._

 _Aunque amo a mi esposo, quien supo ganarse con mucho tiempo, paciencia y dedicación mi corazón, me siento culpable de no poder amarlo completamente. Me pregunto si a ti te pasa lo mismo con tu esposa. Quería contarte que tengo una niña preciosa que se llama, Mei. Te escribo porque no me queda mucho tiempo. El médico y mi esposo creen que me engañan, pero padezco la misma enfermedad de mi madre. Sé que no me queda mucho tiempo. Por eso, decidí escribirte._

 _Quería decirte que te marchaste sin enseñarme a vivir sin ti. Quería decirte que nadie lo sabe, pero a veces voy hacia aquel pequeño lugar en el que nos despedimos por primera vez, y me siento sola como si estuviera esperando que tú aparecieras. Quería decirte que no he olvidado nuestra promesa. Lo que más me duele de dejar este mundo, es abandonar a un buen hombre que me dio la vida, a mi Mei solos en un mundo donde cada vez las cosas son mas mezquinas. Quería que supieras que estoy agradecía por haberte conocido y por amarte como lo hago. Quería escribirte porque me gustaría que me recordaras, y que si tienes a alguien, como yo tengo a mi pequeña Mei, le hablarás de mi, y que con tus palabras me hagas vivir para siempre."_

 _Esperó ansiosa nuestra próxima vida._

 _Siempre tuya, te ama_

 _Sango._

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas manchaba la tinta de la carta. Trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta y mire la otra carta enviada por Kagome. No hacía falta que la leyera, ya sabía lo que me diría.

Mi sango había muerto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, aunque me había jurado hace tiempo que no volvería a llorar. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por detrás y el olor a jazmines que desprendía mi esposa inundó mis sentidos. Ella me abrazo fuertemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose silenciosamente por mi rostro.

-Murió. Mi Sango, murió. -Decir las palabras con el nudo que tenía en la garganta fue difícil para mí. Sentía como si alguien me apretará el corazón mientras mi esposa se aferraba con más fuerza a mí. Bridándome consuelo.

-Oh, amor... Lo siento tanto... Lo siento. -Esa fue la última vez que llore, me prometí que no lo haría más. Sango ya se había dirigido a nuestra próxima vida. Y muy pronto yo la seguiría.

* * *

Tokio-Japón Martes, 16/01/2016

* * *

Sango iba con la respiración agitada. Su mujer amiga estaba apuntó de dar a luz, corrió por los pasillos de los hospitales hasta que llego a recepción y pregunto por Kagome Taisho. Le indicaron que su mejor amiga se encontraba en el área de maternidad en el quinto piso. Salió disparada como una flecha y se metió en el ascensor sin fijarse si había alguien más. Estrujó el botón del quinto piso como posesa creyendo que estaba sola. Hasta que escuchó una risa puramente masculina a sus espaldas.

Dio un Respingo y volteo su mirada que choco contra unos ojos azules que la miraban divertido. El hombre era sexy como el infierno. Llevaba un suéter oscuro junto con una camisa de color lima junto con unos jeans negros. Se veía para comérselo. Detallándolo mejor ella se dio cuenta que tenía el cabello amarrado en un pequeña coleta baja. Por alguna estúpida razón, Sango se alegro de haberse puesto la ropa que más le favorecía.

Se sonrojo furiosamente como una colegiala avergonzada.  
Miroku vio divertido como la mujer se sonrojo producto de la vergüenza. Soltó otra risa sin poder evitarlo. Una muy buena cosa que su primo y su mujer vayan a tener a su hijo en ese instante.

-Por mucho que lo presiones, el ascensor no va a ir más rápido. -Le dijo divertido. La mujer infló sus cachetes y le dio la espalda. El se fijo en el trasero respingón que estaba cubierto por una falda verde muy mona.

-No es tu problema. -Refunfuño ella, el se río una vez más ocasionando que ella volteara a mirarlo.

-Yo solo decía, preciosa. -Ambos se quedaron mirándose los ojos, como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Unos ojos azules contra unos ojos marrones.

Cabello negro contra cabello castaño.

Y sus almas bailaron en reconocimiento.

* * *

¡Y hemos llegado al final! La verdad es que cuando escribí el fic tenía intenciones de que Miroku y Sango terminaran juntos, pero después empezaron a llegar ideas a mi cabeza y esto fue lo que salio de mi pequeña cabezota. Gracias por leerme, y querida Lovergreen espero que te haya gustado.


End file.
